1. Field
This relates to a low temperature storage apparatus, and more particularly, to a low temperature storage apparatus which may provide state information stored therein.
2. Background
A refrigerator may store items in a frozen state or in a refrigerated state using cool air generated by a refrigerating cycle including of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator. Such a refrigerator may include a freezing chamber storing items in a frozen state and a refrigerating chamber storing items at a low temperature. Refrigerators may be divided into a top mount-type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber is disposed above a refrigerating chamber, a bottom freezer-type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber is disposed below a refrigerating chamber, and a side by side-type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber are disposed side by side. Items which need to be stored at a temperature of 0˜5° C., i.e., a refrigerated state, may include, for example, vegetables, fruits, eggs, beverages and various other items, and may be received in the refrigerating chamber.
In order to check, for example, a quantity and/or an expiration date, a user opens the door of the refrigerator and makes a visual confirmation. Similarly, in a low temperature storage apparatus which stores articles having a specific shape, such as beverage vending machine, a service person must frequently open a door of the machine and confirm the number of stored articles to ensure an adequate supply are available for purchase.